You're perfect
by DanniLeigh
Summary: One shot I wrote for a tumblr request. The plot wasn't my idea but the writing is all mine.


You're perfect

Warnings: swears and smut

Word count: 811

You and Dean had been dating for a few months now but you were still yet to have sex. In fact Dean had gone out of his way to make sure you didn't see him fully naked, even freaking out when you caught him in just his boxers. At first you thought he was just nervous but his actions soon caused your mind to spiral and make you think that it was something to do with yourself.

The two of you were currently cuddled in your hotel room watching a movie when you decided to confront him about it.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" You sat up, your voice telling him that this was something serious.

"Of course you can cupcake." Dean muted the TV and turned to give you his full attention. His face contorted into a frown slightly when he saw you fiddling with the hem of your shirt.

"Why haven't we had sex yet? Is it because I'm not attractive enough or is it something else?" You asked attentively, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Y/N..." He sighed and you looked up to find him running a hand over his face. "It's not you. Trust me when I say I find you VERY attractive. I just don't have a lot of self esteem when it comes to the, uh size, of my package. My ex always out me down for it being too small for her and I'm worried you'll think the same." He confessed and his answer caught you so off guard that you actually started to giggle. Upon seeing the hurt look on his face you sobered up and took his face in your hands.

"Do you think my boobs are too small?" You asked, deciding how you were going too approach this. Automatically his hands came up to cup my breasts and even giving them a firm squeeze, an action that caused my breath to hitch.

"No, they're perfect." His reply came with no hesitation.

"Well I do, and I have been told my past ex's that they're too small. Some people are never satisfied and are greedy bitches who think dicks should be the size of their forearm. Speaking as someone who knew your ex, she was one of them. From what you have allowed me to see, I certainly don't think small comes to mind." You assured him, bringing him in for a steamy kiss before he could protest. The kiss steadily became more passionate and I could tell he was losing himself in the sensation. Suddenly I was on my back with Dean hovering about me, trailing kisses from my collarbone up to my ear and grinding his hips into mine.

"Let me make these past few months up to you." He husked into my ear, grinding so hard that his bulge hit my core, causing me to moan and buck into him. He pulled me up and began to slowly undress me, kissing down my body as a piece of clothing was stripped off. Once all my clothes had been tossed to the other side of the room he threw of his own clothes, swatting away my hands when I tried to help and, after taking a look at me sprawled out in front of him completely naked, he took off his boxers.

"Your ex was fucking delusional!" I blurted as I drank in the sight of him. He smirked at me, laying on top of me, kissing me fiercely and sliding two fingers into me. "F-fuck!" I stuttered, grabbing a hold of his arms and arching into him when he curled them. His lips attacked my neck as he pumped his fingers inside of me and I couldn't contain my moans. "Dean, please!" I panted.

"Please what baby?" He teased which made me groan in frustration.

"Please fuck me. Now!" I demanded, latching my legs around his waist, crying out when his dick replaced his fingers. His actions were rough as he continuously slammed into me, our moans mixing with each others. He lifted my hips off the bed, sitting up right to give a new angle that hit my G-spot every time. I could feel myself getting closer and his thrusts became more erratic, his hips occasionally faltering. My body was sent into overdrive as he pinched one of my nipples and I was soon tumbling over my edge, dragging my nails down his biceps whilst screaming his name. Dean too reached his peak at the same time, his hips coming to a halt as he emptied himself inside of me and collapsed next to me.

"Don't ever feel insecure about your size again, you're perfect." I told him; snuggling into his side as he un-muted the TV and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise cupcake." He assured, wrapping his arms around me. "I promise."


End file.
